Si Keriput Jembatan Konohancol
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan 2
Summary: Tentang legenda hantu di jembatan Konohancol buatan author sedeng. Membaca fanfict ini bisa menyebabkan pusing, mual, teler, sembelit, diare, mata katarak, dll. GAK PERCAYA? LIHATLAH GAMBAR DISAMPING TENTANG REAKSI SASUKE SETELAH MEMBACA INI! /"Diam atau kubunuh kamu, uke- ku sayang..."/"Mataku...itu milikku..."/"A-a...APA! INI MATA GUE DODOL! BUTA YE MATA LU!"/REUPDATE!
1. Asal Mula

"Si Keriput Jembatan Konohancol"

-Terinspirasi dari Si Manis Jembatan Ancol-

Rate: K+

Cast: Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha

Warn: OOC, gaje, AU, konyol, aneh, bla bla bla...

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Humor

Disclaimer: Pastinya Om Masashi Kishimoto lha, yang gak tau keterlaluan #taboked

.

Story: Syerrent- chan

Partiamo!

.

Chapter 1: Asal mula

.

Konon, pada jaman pemerintahan hokage ke-3, terdapat sebuah jembatan yang bernama Jembatan Konohancol. Jembatan itu sudah sangat tua, bahkan mengalahkan umur Uchiha Madara(?). Jembatan itu tetap angker sampai sekarang karena dimasa itu banyak sekali kejahatan. Apa readers ingin tahu mengapa jembatan itu angker?

FLASHBACK

Dahulu, terkisah seorang pemuda tampan tetapi berkeriputan bernama Itachi Uchiha. Ia bahkan diakui sebagai daun desa(?)(*habis bunga desa kan buat cewek*) ter- keren kedua setelah adiknya (*jieh*), Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai suatu hari, Itachi pulang pada malam hari karena ia menjajakan dango buatan ibunya. Saat dijalan yang sepi dan gelap, tiba- tiba tampaklah seorang pria dengan muka biru hasil percampuran hiu dengan manusia(?), tak lupa dengan jubah norak berwarna awan merah, sedang menggoda Uchiha sulung kita.

"Aduh~~Kamu kiyut bener deh! Mau jadi pacar abang gak?" goda mahluk biru yang rupanya bernama Kisame.

"Aku bukan cewek!" bentak Itachi yang gak diterima dirinya dibilang cewek.

"Hehhehehe...kamu mau gak jadi Uke-nya abang?"

"Iuhhh! Kamseupay! Nehi! Orang Gilaaa!" Itachi langsung lari- lari karena gak tahan sama godaan Kisame, minta diamaterasu tuh orang. Tetapi karena ia masih menenteng beberapa sisa dango jualannya tadi, jadilah ia tak bisa lari cepat. Kisame juga berlari mengejar Itachi tanpa suara, hingga...

"Grep!" Kisame segera menubruk tubuh Itachi, hingga keduanya terjatuh ke tanah.

"KYAAA! Lepaskan ak- hmmpphh!"

Sang Uchiha malang segera dibekap oleh ketek Kisame yang baunya kayak 100 ton sampah.

"Diam atau kubunuh kamu, uke- ku sayang..." ujar Kisame sambil menodong samehada super gedenya depan leher Itachi. Itachi mah muntah- muntah dalam hati(*emang bisa?*). Kisame semakin menindih tubuh Itachi dan menelusup kedalam baju Itachi...

Makin dalam...

Dalam...

Dalam...(*pasti pikiran fujonshi dan fujondashi udah pada ngeres nih...#dilempar*)

Dalam...

Dan...

"!" Kisame terlonjak senang bukan main ketika ia merasa tangannya memegang sesuatu yang panjang dan kenyal. Itachi melotot.

Dan...

Kisame mulai mengeluarkan benda itu...

"Uahhhh!" Kisame ngeces ngeliat benda panjang yang sedang dipegangya. Itachi mulai ingin menangis. Ia tak percaya 'harta' miliknya direnggut orang lain secara paksa. Ternyata benda itu adalah...

DANGO!

Jeng jeng jeng! (*Fujonshi dan fujodanshi kecewa*)

Yap, sebungkus sate dango yang sangat panjangggg dan sangat kenyal, harta sisa jualan Itachi. Itachi mulai menangis meraung- raung melihat dango miliknya dimakan mahluk gak jelas bentuknya (*samehada melayang*) dengan rakus.

"HUAAA! Kaa-san! Harta Itachi diambil! Huaaaaa!"

Merasa terganggu, Kisame menghentikan aksi makannya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih meraung- raung.

"Huuaaa- hmmpphh!" sekali lagi, ia membekap Itachi bukan dengan keteknya lagi, tetapi dengan kolor motif ikan- ikan busuk miliknya, tentu saja wanginya lebih dashyat daripada keteknya.

5 menit berlalu, Itachi yang sudah tak kuat lagi mencium kolor Kisame dengan khidmat, ia segera menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kisame yang sadar segera menepuk- nepuk (baca: tampar) pipi Itachi yang keriputan.

"Sudah modar rupanya? Khe khek khe...ku buang saja dia di jembatan Konohancol," Kisame mengemut sebuah dango dan segera mengangkat tubuh Itachi tinggi- tinggi. Ketika ia telah sampai di jembatan, Kisame segera membuang tubuh Itachi dengan cara melempar ke arah sungai.

"Jeburr!" habislah jasad Itachi. Ia sudah tenggelam ke dalam air dan hanyut. Kisame tersenyum puas dan segera mengemut dango miliknya lagi. Ia segera menuju pulang ke arah markas (bejat)nya Akatsuki, namun saat ia hendak berjalan, ia merasa ada yang menarik jubahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang...

Dan...

Dan...

"Halo, Kisame!"

"HUAAAA!"

"BURRSSSTTT!"

Tiba- tiba hantu Itachi datang dan segera membunuh Kisame dengan bakaran api amaterasu nya. Dalam sekejap, habislah sudah Kisame alias ko'it. Itachi menyeringai puas dan segera menghilang.

"Lihat saja nanti, khu khu khu..."

.

TBC TO chapter 2: Korban selanjutnya...

.

Author: Huahahahaha! (*ketawa nista*)

Itachi: "..." -nyiapin amaterasu-

Kisame: "..." -pucet melihat tampang horor Itachi-

Author: "Ehehehe, gomen ya Itachi- nii, aku kan cuma mau minjem kamu doang..." -tatapan mangekyou puppy eyes-

Itachi: "Grrrr..."

Author: "Oke oke, nanti Itachi- nii bakal hepi deh di chapter selanjutnya!"

Itachi: "Awas kau..."

Kisame: "Author! Kenapa diriku mati?"

Author: "Kisa- chan, aku sengaja hilangin kamu dulu di story ini, apa kamu mau kamu hidup tapi bakal dinistain kayak mereka?" -natap ke arah Akatsukiters(minusKisame)-

Kisame: "Ohh...makasih ya, author! Yey!" -peluk author dan langsung ngacir ke fandom lain buat numpang lewat-

Author: -sweatdrop-

Akatsuki:-deathglare ke author-

Tobi: "Tobi anak baek gak mau dinistain author!" -masih kasih deathglare-

Author: "Bodo! Yang penting...REVIEWWWW!"-kabur ke Jembatan Ancol-

Akatsuki: -ngejar author sambil nyiapin senjata masing2-


	2. Korban Selanjutnya

Ok, sebelum mulai, saya ingin mengucapkan special thanks untuk:

Sannur: Terimakasih sudah mau baca FFn saya yang superduper gak jelas ini, arigatou ya^^

BlueBubbleBoom: Hahahahaha!Kamu terkena jebakan tikus(?) yang saya buat, gomen ya...Oke, saya lanjutin kok :)

sabakunogicha: Arigatou atas Follow n Fave. nya. Gracias! :D

para readers lainnya: Terimakasih telah membaca ini^^

.

Chapter 2: Korban Selanjutnya

.

Di Markas Akatsuki...

"Si Kisame lama amat sih? Jam segini belom pulang juga! Huh! Dia blom bayar kutang eh hutang lagi!" gerutu bendahara(m) bercadar, kita sebut saja Kakusut eh Kakuzu.

"Iya nih. Kan dia blom slese kerjain tambal ban motor gua!" timpal sang ketua biang kerok pemimpin geng itu, panggil saja Peinsyaf eh Pein.

"Katanya dia mau mancing ikan di sungai Konohancol," ucap sebuah tanaman venus berbicara alias Zetsu(suk).

"Cuba gua telepon dia dulu," ujar Konan the Barbarian, gomen, Konan. Ia mengeluarkan HP merek S*msung lalu segera memenekan tombolnya dnegan bringas.

"Tat tit tut tot tet! Tuttt...tut..."

"Cinta satu jamban, buatku nyungsep-" (Plesetan: cinta satu malam, buatku melayang~)

"Brukk!"

"Oh my Jashin! Gak nyangka kalo NSP Kisame kayak gitu..ckckck..." gerutu Konan yang barusan melempar hp gak berdosa(?) miknya gara- gara mendengar lagu NSP Kisame. Sontak, mahluk lolipop setan bernama Tobi(tch) segera memungutnya.

"Konan-senpai, kok hp-nya dilempar?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Sini sini, biar senpai yang ganteng(*hoeekk*) aja yang nelpon Kisame!" seseorang berambut merah yang bernama Akasuna(t) no Sasori(bet) segera mengambil hp itu dari tangan(nista) Tobi.

"Tuttt..."

"Cinta satu jamban, buatku nyungsep-" NSP gaje milik Kisame berdendang lagi, namun Sasori cuek aja tuh. "Maaf. Nomor telepon yang anda tuju tak dapat dihubungi. Mohon coba lagi,"

"Tuh kan, gak bisa," gerutu Sasori lalu memberikan hp itu kembali pada Konan. Sebelum menerimanya, Konan terlebih dahulu membersihkan hp-nya dengan air kembang 700 rupa(?).

"Gimana kalo kita nyusul ke Jembatan Konohancol?" usul Pein dengan sok wibawanya.

"Kita? Lu aja kali, un!" ucap seorang banci pirang bernama DEIDARA atau DEI si burung DARA(?).

"Iye! Kita setuju! Leader aja tuh! Sono!" ucap Konan, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu.

"Huh...ya sudahlah..." Pein dengan muka lesu segera keluar dari markas dan menuju ke jembatan Konohancol.

.

Konohancol Bridge, 12. 45 a.m

"Hiii...gelap banget sih...udah gitu dingin lagi udaranya..." gumam Pein sambil mengelus- ngelus tengkuknya. "Kok gua merinding ya?"

Tiba- tiba, disaat mencekam seperti itu, lewatlah seorang gadis sambil menenteng beberapa kantung dango. Otak mesum Pein mulai berkerja seiring dengan dekatnya ia dengan gadis itu.

"Aku bukan cewek..." ternyata ia adalah pemuda. Namun, ia tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Ehehehe..." tiba- tiba Pein senyam senyum gak jelas. "Ah, kamu bohong, buktinya rambut kamu dikuncir panjang,"

"Emang mau kemana, mas?" tanya nya sambil menenteng keranjang dango.

"Kamu jualan dango, ya?" tanya Pein jahil.

"Iya."

"Soalnya kamu memaniskan hatiku seperti dango..." gombal Pein dengan tampang sangat- sangat mesum. Namun, tak ada reaksi darinya. Tiba- tiba, pein merangkul tubuh sosok itu. Tak merasa ada aura gelap disekelilingnya.

"Mas..."

"Hm?"

"Mau lihat wajah saya?" tawar sosok itu.

"i-iya deh, pasti neng cantik," ucap Pein yang pikirannya mulai membayangi wajah sosok didepannya, setelah itu ia culik dan melakukan adegan rate M.

"Oke.." sosok itu mulai mendongakan kepalanya. Wajahnya hancur!

"SETANNN! KABURRR!" Pein langsung lari terbirit- birit, namun ia kalah cepat dengan sosok itu.

"Mau lari kemana, mas?" tanya sosok itu lagi sambil mengahadang jalan Pein.

"A-a-a...a..a." Pein terbata- bata saking takutnya dengan sosok itu. Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Inilah hukumannya kalau sudah menggoda saya,"

"..." Pein merasa ada tangan yang sedang mencekiknya, sehingga ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Tak lama kemudian, Pein sudah lemas akibat tak bisa bernafas. Namun, sebelum ia mati, tiba- tiba, sosok yang mencekiknya berkata:

"Mas, kalo mau mati... minum dulu Mirai Ocha biar ganbatte di alam baka!" ujarnya semangat sambil melempar Mirai Ocha tepat ke mulut Pein yang sedang menganga lebar. Segera saja Pein menengguk isinya, dan karena botol itu masih dikerongkongannya, jadilah ia mati keselek botol. Sebelum itu, tiba- tiba Pein teriak," GANBATTEE!" lalu mati. Sosok itu segera melempar Pein kearah sungai yang sangat dalam.

"JEBURR!"

"Matilah kau bersama Kisame- baka! Huahahaha!"

"Bletakkk!" author lempar Mirai Ocha ke muka Itachi gara- gara salah ketawa. "Tachi- nii baka! Ketawa tuh hihihi, bukan huahaha!"

"Oke oke...ehem, Matilah kau bersama Kisame- baka! Hihihi..."

Dan berlalu lah kejadian naas itu, dengan tak ditemukannya mayat Pein dan Kisame, sehingga di Akatsuki mulai kebingungan mencari sang leader nista mereka serta seorang ikan hiu.

.

TBC TO CHAPTER 3: Ichiraku's Ramen

.

Author: "Gimana Tachi- nii? Seneng gak?"- sambil minum Mirai Ocha-

Itachi: "Wahh! Thanks ya, Syerrent! Nii-san puas! Udah kayak bunuh Pein beneran! Thank you!" -peluk author-

Author: "Hehehe..." -kesenengan gara2 dipeluk Itachi-

Pein: "Author! gimana sih! sejak kapan gua goda si Itachi?" -nunjuk2 Itachi yang masih meluk author-

Author: "Pein- nii, gini, mau gak kalo Pein- nii hidup trus bakal dinistain habis- habisan kayak mereka?" -ngelirik sisa anggota Akatsuki(-Itachi)-

Pein: "Sama aja gua dinistain, dodol! Huh! Bye!" -langsung ngibrit dari ruang kerja-

Itachi: "BTW, siapa saja yang mereview FF ini, akan saya peluk seperti author!" -teriak2 pake toa-

Sasuke: "Hei! Author! Kapan gua munculnya?"

Author: Gomenne Sasuke, nanti kamu akan muncul juga lho, bahkan nanti ada Sai juga!"

Sai: -tiba2 langsung nongol- "Gua ikut? yey! Makasih author!" -peluk authoir juga-

Author: -udah pingsan kehabisan nafas gara2 dipeluk Itachi n Sai-

All (-Author): "Review yahhh, mumpung authornya pingsan..."

Akhir kata, janganlah kita suka menggoda orang, karena itu bisa mendatangkan malapetaka.

.


	3. I am Stupid

Jeng jeng jeng jeng!

Hai semua! Syerrent hadir lagi! Gomenne, saya lama update gara- gara kemaren kan ada hujan gede plus angin, jadi saya gak berani nyalain komputer XD

Dan, saya ingin bales review:

lavenderchan: Ok, biar author gila bin sedeng ini melanjutkan  
ArumJunnie: Wah wah, gomenne, saya tak bisa mengabulkan pemintaanmu, jadi maafkan saya  
Goddes of Idiocy: Terimakasih. Saya juga menghargai anda, dan tenang saja...Akatsuki akan saya NISTAKAN! Huahahaha!-ketawa nista-  
Readers: Keep reading this one, okay?

.

Chapter 3: I am Stupid!

.

Akatsuki, 01.03 am

"Un...kok leader ama si ikan blom balik- balik ya?" gerutu Deidara sambil tidur- tiduran di sofa buluk.

"Hehehe, Deidara- senpai kangen ama mereka ya? Ciee..." ucap Tobi sambil lari- lari mengelilingi Deidara.

"He! Apa katamu, un?" tiba- tiba Deidara terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Tobi.

"Hehehe.." yang ditanya malah ketawa- ketawa gak jelas.

"Grrr! Kat-"

"Deidara! Kenapa kau ini?" tiba- tiba Sasori datang memegang pundak Deidara.

"Itu gara- gara Tobi, un!"

"Tobi? Emang kenapa dengan Deidara?"

"Dei- senpai kangen ama Kisame- senpai dan Pein- senpai!"

"Tobiiiii! Un! Awas saja kau!"

"Hei Deidara! Hei!"

"Udah udah! Tidur aja yuk! Udah malem tau!" teriak Konan melerai mereka bertiga.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan leader- sama dan Kisame?" tanya Zetsu yang tiba- tiba angkat bicara.

"Udah, biarin aja! Kita cari aja besok!" ucap Konan ketus dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hufftt..." Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Zetsu segera masuk ke kamar masing- masing. Hidan dan Kakuzu? Mereka sedang menonton film horor di kamarnya.

.

Ichiraku Ramen, 06. 30 am

Matahari pagi mulai menyinari kota Konoha. Tampak burung- burung berkicauan menemani seorang pria dan seorang gadis yang tampak kerepotan mendirikan usaha mereka. Sebut saja mereka Teuchi dan Ayame. Walaupun mereka hanya berdua, namun mereka memiliki sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup terkenal, Ichiraku Ramen. Hebat bukan?

"Ohayou, Ayame-san!"

"Hai Naruto! Kau datang lagi!" seru Ayame senang ketika ia melihat pelanggan pertamanya. "Silahkan duduk!"

"Ayo teme! Kita masuk!" ajak Naruto pada sahabatnya, lebih tepat musuh angin- anginan nya.

"Eh ada Sasuke juga rupanya," ucap Ayame sambil membereskan meja- meja. Sasuke memandang Ayame dan hanya tersenyum tipis khas Uchiha.

"Pamannnnn! Pesan 2 mangkok ramen super besarrrrr!" teriak Naruto lebay sambil mengacungkan jari tangan yang berbentuk 'V'. Sasuke yang sedang menelpon tiba- tiba langsung menjatuhkan hp-nya akibat teriakan Naruto. Hampir saja Ayame mengelap muka Naruto akibat mendengar teriakan yang super duper dashyat. Dan, Teuchi hampir saja terkena air panas mendidih.

"I-iya, baiklah," ucap Teuchi pasrah.

"Naruto...kau ini..." geram Sasuke sambil mengambil hape-nya yang terjatuh.

"Ahaha..gomen, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Memperlihatkan betapa berkilaunya jigong- jigong miliknya.

"Ini dia! Sudah-" Naruto segera menyambar ramen dari Ayame. "-siap," lanjutnya sambil sweatdrop dan segera meletakan semangkuk ramen lagi pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Ayame- san! Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto langsung melahap ramennya.

"Arigatou, Ayame- san," ucap Sasuke datar. Ayame tersenyum senang lalu meninggalkan kedua pelanggannya.

.

"Jadi berapa Teuchi- san?" tanya Naruto.

"Nghh...30.000 aja..." (p.s:saya gak tahu mata uang di Konoha) ucap Teuchi. Naruto segera memberikan uang 30.000 pada Teuchi.

"Arigatou, Teuchi- san! Ayame- san! Kami pergi dulu ya!" teriak Naruto lalu segera menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya?" sahut Ayame dari dapur.

"Hati- hati di jalan, Naruto, Sasuke!" ucap Teuchi sambil memerhatikan kedua sejoli eh sahabat itu makin menjauh.

.

Konohancol Street, 07.45 am.

"Teme, kita lewat jembatan Konohancol yuk! Kan lebih dekat dengan tempat latihan Kakashi- sensei!" ujar Naruto sambil menujuk ke arah jembatan.

"Hn. Terserah denganmu, dobe," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia dan Naruto segera melewati jembatan itu. Bosan, Naruto melongok ke bawah jembatan.

"Wah...aliran airnya deras sekali!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Namanya juga Konohancol river, baka!" ucap Sasuke geram pada Naruto.

"Swingggg..."

"Ihhh...kok aku merasakan hawa dingin ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus- ngelus tengkuknya. Tiba- tiba, mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah sosok yang berpakaian mirip dengannya, berkerah tinggi ala Uchiha, baju berwarna biru gelap, dan celana abu- abu yang sedang berdiri di pojok sana. Ia melihat sosok itu sedang menundukan kepalanya, sehingga Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu, akibat tertutupi oleh helaian poninya.

"D-dobe, apa kau lihat itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto untuk berjalan tegak.

"Hah? Lihat apaan?" Naruto bingung akan tingkah Sasuke.

"Itu...sosok yang dipojokan sana..."

"Hm? Gak ada tuh! Kau berimajinasi kali!"

"Huh! Sudahlah! Ayo, Dobe!" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Naruto melewati sosok itu. Sasuke terus memerhatikan sosok itu, dan tiba- tiba ia bisa melihat mata sosok itu. Berwarna hitam kelam seperti miliknya.

Dan, Sasuke pun merasa hal aneh yang berasal dari hatinya. Ia merasa...tak asing dengan sosok itu. Ia ingin menggapai sosok itu, namun tangannya menembus sosok itu.

"Degh!" Sasuke menyadarinya. Berambut hitam sepertinya, bermata onix, memiliki gaya poni yang menyerupai gaya poni ibunya, lambang kipas di punggungnya, dan Ia adalah...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke masih mencerna ciri- ciri itu.

"..."

"..."

Dan...

"SETANNNNNNNNN! NARUTO!KABUR DARI SINI!HUAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto terkaget- kaget. Hampir saja tangannya putus.

"Yaudah...ehem, 1..2...3...SETANNN GUA GAK LIHAT! KABURRR!" Naruto ikut- ikutan kabur, padahal dirinya tak melihat setan itu -_-"

"Jelgerrrr!"

Bagaikan ada petir di siang bolong (baca: digigit Chouji), sosok yang disebut setan itu tiba- tiba menangis dan berguling- guling ria.

"Huhuhu...huaaa! Tega sekali dirimu, otouto! Aku ini aniki-mu, Itachi!" setan tadi (*plakk!*) eh Itachi langsung terjun ke arah sungai. Ia sudah bosan hidup di dunia setan(?), jadi ia ingin kembali ke dunia manusia, agar bisa ketemu ama baka- otouto nya.

"Lah? Kok gua malah gak mati?" tanya hantu Itachi sambil memerhatikan dirinya. Yang ada malah dirinya berjalan atas air sungai.

"Sringggg!" tiba- tiba, timbulah cahaya putih dan menampakan sosok berjubah putih bersayap.

"Ohhh...apa ini surga?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok bersayap itu mulai mendekati Itachi.

"Itachi..." panggil sosok bersayap itu. (kesabaran:100%)

"Apa kau malaikat?" tanya hantu Itachi dengan mata berbinar- binar. (Semangat:5%)

"Itachi..aku-"(kesabaran:90%)

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia!"(semangat:15%)

"Ita-"(kesabaran:80%)

"Apa aku sudah mati?"(semangat:30%)

"It-"(kesabaran:70%)

"Apa aku sudah menjadi manusia?"(semangat:50%)

"Aku-"(kesabaran:50%)

"Oh oh oh, aku tahu! Kau pasti setan juga, kan?"(semangat:80%)

"Ak-"(kesabaran:10%)

"Ohohoho, kau pasti ingin mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke?"(semangat:100%)

"Grrr..." sosok bersayap tadi mulai habis kesabaran, 0%. "Plakkk!"

"Aduh!"

"Baka! Gua itu..." tiba- tiba berdendanglah lagu Heroes Come Back ," Gua adalah DEWA JASHINNN! I AM COME BACK!"

"Wuahhh..." tiba- tiba muka Itachi berseri- seri.

"Hebat kan?" tanya Jashin pede sambil bergaya ala boyband Korea.

"Wah..."

"Hehehe..." Jashin mulai bergaya ala supermodel.

"Wah...Kamu itu siapa toh? Baru nongol udah narsis duluan...ckckckck..."

"He! Gua kira lu muji gua! Grrr!"

"Plakkk!" tamparan kedua muncul di pipi Itachi.

"Gua itu Dewa Jashin! DJ, man! Emang lu agama apa sih?"

"Gua ateis gitu lho..." ucap Itachi sambil bergaya.

"Hufftt...pantes aja lu jadi setan..."

"Hufftt..pantes aja lu jadi malaikat!"

"Ah! Udah! Gua males ngeladenin setan kayak loe!" Jashin buang muka.

"Gua males! Huh!" Itachi juga buang muka. Dan Jashin pun menghilang.

5 detik...

"..."

10 detik...

"!" tiba- tiba ia segera mengingat sesuatu. "Yah elah...dia kan dewa! Huaaa! Gua kan bisa minta dia jadiin gua manusia! Gua baka!" dan ia pun misuh- misuh sendiri menyadari ke bakaan-nya...

.

TBC TO CHAPTER 4: ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN

.

Gomen minna, saya salah ngetik, ini seharusnya Chapter 3: I am Stupid, tapi gomen ya...

Yang penting...REVIEW!


	4. Ichiraku's Ramen

Chapter 4: Ichiraku's Ramen

.

Notes: Yuhuuu! I am come back again! Gomen, gara- gara banyak tugas menumpuk jadi saya telat update. Terimakasih! Berkat para readers dan reviewers, saya bisa melanjutkan FFn ini dengan lancar! So, inilah dia...

.

Happy Reading!

.

Ichiraku's Ramen, 19.56 pm

Waktu semakin berjalan, seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Begitu juga susana di kedai ramen itu, hilir mudik para pelanggan yang datang dan pulang. Hari pun semakin gelap, sehingga menyesatkan(?) orang- orang yang berjalan tak memakai senter.

"Ayame- chan?" panggil Teuchi.

"Ada apa, paman?"

"Kita tutup saja yuk. Pelanggan sudah mulai sepi," ucap Teuchi lalu segera menuju ke dapurnya untuk mencuci piring. Ayame hanya menghela napas. Ia mulai mengelap meja, menyapu lantai, dan mengepel.

"JELGERR!" terdengar suara petir memekakan telinga, menandakan akan terjadinya hujan, dan benar saja. Hujan pun mulai turun, membasahi permukaan bumi. Tak lama kemudian...

"Pett!" mati lampu. Ayame merutuki pamannya karena pamannya selalu telat untuk membayar listrik. Ia segera mengambil lampu darurat dan menyalakannya. Anehnya, ia masih mendengar nyanyian fals pamannya yang masih mencuci piring dengan santai.

'Paman...ckckck...mati lampu kok masih nyantai aja?' inner Ayame.

"Ting tong!" Ayame mendengar suara bel pintu masuk berbunyi, memberi isyarat baginya untuk segera membuka pintu.

"Kriettt.." Ayame membuka pintu masuk dan ia tak melihat siapa- siapa diluar sana. Ia hanya melihat air hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur permukaan bumi.

"Hmm...mungkin hanya angin," gumam Ayame lalu menutup kembali pintu dan melakukan kembali perkerjaannya yang hanya ditemani lampu darurat.

"Ting tong!" bel berbunyi lagi. Ayame segera melempar lap mejanya ke sebuah ember air dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. 'Awas saja jika hanya angin, huh!' gerutu Ayame lalu segera membuka pintu itu. Dan...

Dan...

Dan..

"!" Ayame terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat kehujanan berdiri bagaikan patung di depan kedainya. Pemuda itu tampak menggigil kedinginan. Tanpa aba- aba, Ayame segera menarik tangan dingin pemuda itu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam. Ia segera mendudukan orang itu di sebuah kursi. Diambilnya kain selimut dan dilekatkannya pada pemuda malang tersebut.

"Arigatou.." gumam pemuda itu.

"Doitashimashite, siapa namamu?" tanya Ayame sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda di depannya, yang terhalangi oleh poni panjang miliknya. Namun, Ayame masih tak bisa melihat jelas siapa pemuda itu, karena lampu masih mati.

"Aku-"

"Ayame! Sini kau!" panggil Teuchi dari arah dapur. Ayame mendengus sebal.

"Huh! Yasudah! Aku pergi dahulu ya?" ucap Ayame lalu segera pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

.

6 menit kemudian...

"Aku kembali!" ucap Ayame kembali ke ruangan dimana pemuda itu berada.

Dan...

"!" Ayame kaget ketika melihat pemuda itu menghilang dari kursinya. Ia menengok ke arah pintu dan ternyata pemuda itu berada disana.

"Sedang apa dia disana, ditengah hujan?" gumam Ayame lalu menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia menatap pemuda itu.

"Arigatou, Ayame- chan,"

"AAAAA!"

Alangkah kagetnya Ayame ketika melihat pemuda itu ternyata...ngambang! Alias tak menyentuh tanah. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menghilang seketika.

"Brukk!" Ayame pingsan ditempat. Tak lama kemudian, lampu menyala kembali, begitu juga dengan datangnya Teuchi.

"Ayame! Bangun!" ujar Teuchi sambil menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Ayame. Namun, Ayame tak sadarkan diri. Terpaksa, Teuchi mengangkat tubuh ringan keponakannya dan segera mengkunci pintu masuk kedai. Teuchi pun berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, untung saja hujan sudah reda. Tetapi, keminim an cahaya membuat ia susah menemukan jalan pulang. Biasanya ia tak selarut malam ini untuk pulang.

Tiba- tiba dari kejauhan sana, ia melihat sebuah jalan yang diterangi oleh lampu. Tanpa berpikir dahulu, ia segera menuju jalan itu, tak menyadari ada sesosok mahluk yang mengikuti mereka.

.

.

Konohancol Bridge, 20.06 am.

Teuchi terus berjalan sambil menggendong Ayame di punggungnya. Tak peduli dengan suasana angin malam serta suara jangkrik yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding.

"Bettt!" tiba- tiba, sesosok bayangan hitam melintas tepat depan Teuchi. Namun, Teuchi tak memedulikan itu. Ia terus berjalan, terus berjalan, hingga...

"Deg!" Teuchi merasa ada sebuah tangan yang bergelayut di bahunya. Tidak. Itu bukan tangan Ayame. Melainkan sebuah tangan dingin dan berukuran seperti telapak tangan seorang pria.

"Teuchi- san..."

"!" Teuchi mendengar sebuah suara bisikan dari arah belakangnya. Bukan. Sekali lagi, itu bukan suara Ayame yang manis. Melainkan suara berat. Dengan perlahan, Teuchi menengok ke arah kebelakang dengan slowmotion dan...

"Arigatou,"

"Huaaaa!Kabuurrrr!"

Teuchi melihat sendiri sosok itu. Sosok yang memiliki wajah hancur, ngambang, tak lupa membawa selimut yang diberikan...Ayame? Namun, Teuchi tetap tak peduli dengan itu. Ia berlari saking takutnya, namun ia tak bisa berlari cepat karena Ayame masih digendongnya.

.

Teuchi's House, 20.35 am.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan yang hampir membuat Teuchi tewas ditempat, akhirnya sampailah ia di rumahnya. Dengan tertatih- tatih serta terengah- engah, Teuchi menurunkan tubuh Ayame di sebuah sofa.

"Huh...lain kali aku tak mau pulang jam segini ah, apalagi melewati jalan itu," gumam Teuchi sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa.

"Pett!" lampu mati lagi.

"Teuchi-san..."

"?!"

Suara berat tadi terdengar lagi, seperti yang didengarnya di jalan yang tadi ia lewati. Dengan slowmotion lagi, ia menengok ke arah belakang sofa dan...

"HUAAAAAA!"

.

.

TBC TO CHAPTER 5: Who's There?

.

Bacotan gaje:

Syerrent: "Hahahaha! Selesai juga chapter ini setelah melalui banyak rintangan!(baca: tugas dari guru)"

Ayame: "Author- chan, kok aku dipingsanin sih?"

Syerrent: "Hehehe, kan reaksi kalo ketemu hantu kayak gitu..."

Teuchi: "Author! Mengapa kau ini menghadirkan mahluk gak jelas kayak gitu sih!- sambil nunjuk Itachi-

Itachi: "He! Apaan kau ini!"

Syerrent: "Btw, REVIEW YA! -kabur-


	5. Who's There

Chapter 4, ini diaa! TARAAAA!

Hai semua! Kangen ya ama FFn ini?#ditabok, Ok deh, tinggal read aja ya?^^

.

**Chapter 5: Who's There**

**Warning: Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama**

**.**

**Happy Reading! Hope you like it!**

**Sasuke POV, in the house(06.15 am)**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarku. Dengan terpaksa, aku terbangun dari alam kubur eh mimpiku. Ku biasakan mata hitam milikku untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya yang tersedia. Dan...aku pun kembali tertidur...#digamparReaders.

"You disaapear with all your good intentios~  
And all i am is all i could not mention~  
Like who will bring me flowers when it's over~" (Thriving Ivory: Flowers for a Ghost)#LaguKesukaanAuthor

Suara telepon berdering membuatku bangun(sekali) lagi. Bertanya soal lagu? Ya, karena aku entah mengapa suka sekali dengan lagu itu, seolah mengingatkanku pada orang yang kucintai di keluarga ini, pastinya aniki-ku yang sudah 4 tahun menghilang. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengangkat benda berdering itu dan kuraih gagangnya, tentunya dengan keadaan separuh sadar.

"Pet!"

Oh salah. Ternyata yang kuraih bukan telepon, melainkan gagang sebuah lampu yang menemani tidurku. Kuletakan kembali lampu itu dan aku hanya merutuki kebodohanku sebagai Sasuke.

"You disaapear with all your good intentios~  
And all i am is all i could not mention~"

Telpon itu bendering sekali lagi. Kuraih telepon itu dan mulai mengangkatnya dengan suara parau.

"Hallo?"

"..." no answer

"Hallo?" ucapku sekali lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar sebuah suara membalasku.

"Hallo, Sasuke?"

Aneh sekali. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Bahkan nomornya saja tertera dilayarku 'Unknown'? Tak mungkin suara Kaa-san atau Tou-san. Suaranya saja berat begitu.

"Hallo?"

Suara itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dengan gugup, aku menjawabnya. "Ha-hallo?"

"Masih ingat aku, Sasu?"

"Deg!"

"Maaf, siapa kau? Bagaimana aku mengetahuimu?"

"Hahaha..." orang yang sedang bertelepon denganku diseberang sana hanya tertawa hambar. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

"Tutt..tutt..."

Sambungan terputus. Aku merenungi si penelepon itu. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Dan, anehnya mengapa ia berkata 'Masih ingat aku?' dan 'Nanti juga kau akan tahu'.

Apa maksudnya?

"Sasuke? Apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Mikoto, kaa-san ku dibalik pintu.

"I-iya Kaa-san, sebentar lagi!"

"Baiklah, kaa-san tunggu dibawah,"

Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku. Kuletakan hp samsung milikku di atas meja belajar. Kubereskan ranjang serta peralatan lainnya yang sempat menemaniku melewati malam yang panjang. Kuraih sebuah handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke," terdengar suara sapaan ayahku yang sangat datar. Aku sangat tak percaya bahwa ayah menjadi tertekan akibat mengetahui aniki- ku menghilang 4 tahun lalu.

"Ohayou, Tou-san," kubalas sapaan ayahku. Ayahku hanya memberikan senyuman tipis, lalu kembali membaca korannya. Tanpa aba- aba, kuraih sebuah roti cokelat dan segelas susu, dan kukonsumsi secara khidmat.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, Sasu berangkat dulu ya?" ucapku pamit pada ayah dan ibuku.

"Hati- hati, Sasuke!"

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**Konoha HighSchool, 07.00 am**

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" terdengar suara cempreng Naruto sambil berlari pada Sasuke, tak lupa dengan senyum kinclongnya.

"Hn. Ohayou, Naruto," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Masuk ke kelas yuk! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, memangnya pelajaran siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasa, matematika. Kurenai-sensei," ujar Naruto enteng.

"Ohh.."

.

**13.50 pm**

Pelajaran sudah berlalu. Tak terasa, waktunya untuk pulang pun tiba. Para siswa lainnya segera berhamburan. Sasuke dan Naruto pun pulang ke rumah masing- masing, dengan jalan kaki berbarengan tentunya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Mau uji nyali gk?" tawar Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung akan tawaran Naruto.

"Iya, nanti jam 19.00 tepat kita ke jembatan Konohancol, aku sudah mengajak Kiba, Neji, Shino, dan Gaara kok," jelas Naruto.

"Hn. Yasudah," Sasuke setuju akan tawaran Naruto.

.

**Konohancol Bridge, 19.00 am.**

****Disana, sudah terlihat Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, kecuali Sasuke. Kemanakah si Uchiha itu?

"Huh! Sasu- teme lama banget sih!" gerutu Naruto.

"..."Gaara memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Gelap. Hanya itu satu kata yang mereka ketahui sekarang. Ya, itu juga jika mereka tak mengajak Neji, karena Neji-lah yang membawanya.

"Kriikk..kriikk.." terdengar suara jangkrik menghiasi mencekamnya susana saat itu. Naruto dan Kiba tampak mulai ketakutan. Gaara dan Neji hanya stay cool.

"Hiii..kok dingin yaa?" gumam Kiba sambil menggosok- gosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gresek!"

"Teman- teman, coba dengar suara itu, yang dari arah semak- semak," ucap Neji sambil mengamati semak- semak itu. Sontak, semuanya pun menimbrung untuk mengamati itu.

Tiba- tiba, tampaklah sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik semak- semak. Terlihat Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sudah mulai ketakutan.

"S-siapa itu...?" tanya Neji. Tiba- tiba...

.

TBC to Chapter 6!

Gomen klo gak puas ya? Akhir kata...Byee! Review ya?


	6. Ohh ternyata

Chapter 6! Gyaahahaha! Gk kerasa udh chapt 6 berkat para readers dan reviewers sekalian! Dan, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada:

-7D

-FlamerPedesss(*lho?*)

-Uchiha Sakura

-Tiya- chan

Dan para reviewers lainnya...

Oke, daripada banyak omong, mulai aja yukk!

.

"Gresek!"

"Teman- teman, coba dengar suara itu, yang dari arah semak- semak," ucap Neji sambil mengamati semak- semak itu. Sontak, semuanya pun menimbrung untuk mengamati itu.

Tiba- tiba, tampaklah sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik semak- semak. Terlihat Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sudah mulai ketakutan.

"S-siapa itu...?" tanya Neji. Tiba- tiba...

**Chapter 6: Ohh..ternyata**

**Warning: makin gaje bin aneh, bikin sweatdrop**

**.**

**Mulai!**

**.**

Munculah sesosok bayangan hitam dari arah semak- semak. Perlahan, asap yang mengitari bayangan itu makin memudar dan memudar, hingga menampakan sosok aslinya, yaitu...

.

.

Memiliki mata merah menyala...

.

.

Rambut berekor...

.

.

Berpakaian kerah tinggi...

.

.

Ia adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...#digampar

"Ha'i semua!" ucap sosok itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba lalu segera sembunyi di belakang punggung Neji dan Gaara. Neji dan Gaara komat- kamit doang, gak mau kayak Naru n Kiba.

"Hoi!" bentak sosok itu yang makin medekat ke arah mereka.

Naruto n Kiba udah merinding+panik gak karuan. Neji n Gaara udah pucet pasi, namun gak panik kayak mereka.

"Hoi! Gue Sasuke!" teriak sosok itu lagi. Oh, ternyata mereka Sasuke.

"Gue Sasuke! Kok lu semua pada takut?" tanyanya heran.

"Trus...kenapa ada mata warna merah nyala?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Sasuke sweatdrop sebentar.

"Itu mata sharingan gue," ucapnya masih sweatdrop. Setelah merasakan keadaan aman(?), Naruto n Kiba keluar dari persembunyiannya (baca:punggung).

"Ohhh...gua kira penunggu jembatan ini.." gumam Kiba. Otomatis, semua mata menatap Kiba dengan tatapan lu- bener- gak?

"Eh? Kok natap gua kayak gitu?" tiba- tiba, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba.

"Beneran lu?" tanyanya sambil mengaktifkan sharingan. Kiba udah mau ngompol di celana gara- gara ngelihat tampang horor Sasuke.

"I-iya...gua..d-denger dari...Teuchi-san...(di chapter 4)" gugupnya disertai keringet dingin. Udah kayak ngelihat setan aja tuh anak. Lalu, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kiba yang masih merinding ngelihat tampangnya.

"Emang kayak gimana sih setannya?" tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Itu kayak-" belum selesai Kiba ngomong, tak lama kemudian, sebauh asap putih entah muncul dari mana segera muncul 3 meter di depan mereka. Asap perlahan menghilang dan ...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Menampakan sesosok manusia yang tak pernah mereka lihat selama ini, mungkin kecuali Sasuke. Rupa sosok itu makin jelas dan mulai menampakan diri seutuhnya. Mereka udah pada keringet dingin aja tuh.

"Nghh..." sosok itu mengarahkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada kening Sasuke, persis gaya orang mau congkel mata. Sasuke udah gemeteran serta berkeringat dingin.

"Mataku...itu milikku..." gumam sosok itu dengan jarinya makin mendekati mata Sasuke.

"A..a..a.." Sasuke tergagap- gagap.

"Hii..." yang lain udah pada pucet semua.

"A-a...APA! INI MATA GUE DODOL! BUTA YE MATA LU!"

"Tuingg..."dengan jarak yang kira- kira hanya 0,0005 cm, Sasuke dengan sukses nya berteriak sehingga mengakibatkan sosok tadi dengan tak elitnya terjungkal ke belakang(?). Sontak, Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto segera melongo dengan lebarnya.

"Ouchh..." hantu tadi mengelus kepala tembus pandang(?)nya yang benjol akibat terantuk pohon. "Huuhuhu...my otouto ja'at! Huweee!"

Hantu itu mulai menangis. Sasuke melongo.

"A-apa yang kau bilang? Otouto?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Huweee! Otouto jahat!" hantu berkuncir tadi masih mewek.

"Sas, mungkin lu punya kakak kali dahulu," gumam Neji yang masih memproses adegan tadi.

"Gue emang pernah punya kakak, tapi dia menghilang sejak 4 tahun yang lalu," terang Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah temen- temennya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia berbalik lagi, menatap sang hantu tersebut.

"Nama...mu siapa?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Aku...Itachi..."

"I-itachi?" Sasuke mulai tercengang. "Lu..be-bener Itachi?"

"Iya.."

"Itachi..." gumam Sasuke. Air mata pun menetes.

"Kau masih ingat aku, Sasu?"

"Kau..Kau...Kau..." Sasuke tak sanggup berkata apa lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menangis. Sontak, Naruto Kiba Neji Gaara mulai terharu.

"Kau..adalah...hiks.." Sasuke masih nangis. Itachi dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau...ADALAH KAKAK-KU YANG PALING JAHAT! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU HAH!" teriak Sasuke membuka matanya dan mulai mengaktifkan sharingan. Hantu itu hanya bisa diam, dan menundukan kepala.

"Maafkan aku, Otouto..." gumam sosok itu sambil pundung. "...kau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku"

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu hah!? Tou-san saja masih tertekan hingga sekarang akibat dirimu yang menghilang begitu saja!" bentak Sasuke, tentunya dengan tangisan.

"Aku...sebenarnya sudah mati akibat dirampok oleh seorang manusia berwajah hiu," gumam sosok itu yang masih pundung. Mata sharingan Sasuke melebar.

"T-tunggu..hiu? Manusia berwajah hiu?"ucap Sasuke sambil berpikir. "Maksudmu Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya hantu Itachi terheran- heran.

"Ini, ada," ucap Sasuke lalu segera memamerkan selebaran pada Itachi. Itachi membaca tulisan di selebaran itu.

.

**Dicari! Seekor mahluk bernama Kisame Hoshigaki telah menghilang dari markas kami. Ia memiliki ciri- ciri wajah seperti hiu dan berkulit kebiruan. Bagi siapapun yang menemukannya, tolong kirim ia ke markas kami, Akatsuki.**

**Tertanda, Pein-leader.**

.

"Ya! Dialah yang membunuhku waktu itu!" ucap hantu Itachi dengan semangat. Tiba- tiba, Sasuke memiliki sebuah ide.

"Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini trus itu, lalu kita itu, dan itu bla bla bla.." Sasuke panjang lebar berbisik pada hantu itu. Tiba- tiba, senyum licik terukir di wajah duo Uchiha itu.

"Ide bagus, Sasu! Aniki cayank kamuu..."

"Hehehe! Teman- teman, ayo kita-" ucapannya terputus ketika melihat ke-4 temannya sudah menghilang bak ditelan kegelapan malam itu. Ya, teman- temannya sudah pulang.

"Tak usah pikirkan itu, otouto. Ayo kita mulai besok!"

"Sip! Nanti juga akan kuceritakan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengapa aniki hilang!" ucapnya semangat. Tiba- tiba, hantu itu meneteskan air mata.

"He-hei, kau kenapa?" tegur Sasuke.

"Aku..kangen tou-san dan kaa-san..." gumamnya pelan. Sasuke mengelus punggung transparan sang kakak.

"Tenang saja, nii-san." hiburnya sambil tersenyum. "Nanti nii-san akan bertemu mereka lagi kok,"

"Arigatou, otouto," gumam Itachi pelan. Namun, ia dapat mendengarnya.

"Mau aku antar pulang? Hm?" tawar hantu sang kakak itu. "Kan sekarang gelap dan jalanan mulai sepi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Kau baik sekali, aniki. Ayo kita pulang bersama," ujar Sasuke dan segera berjalan, ditemani Itachi yang sedang mengambang (kan hantu).

.

.

Tbc to Chapter 7: Ide Gila!

Syerrent: Yap! Sekarang Tachi-nii sudah puas kan bisa ketemu-an ama Sasuke?

Itachi: Arigatou, Syerrent- chan! Sasukeee~!

Sasuke: Eh? Aniki?-melupakan gaya cool-menoleh-

Itachi: Otouto ku sayanggg! -meluk Sasuke-

Sasuke: Aniki!- bales peluk Itachi-

Syerrent: Hiks...hiks...-terharu-

Itachi: Berkat author ini, terimakasih ya author! -meluk author-

Syerrent: Aku juga sayang Tachi-nii..., eh, udah dulu ya -lepas pelukan-, tuh, ada yang cemburu lho...-ngelirik ke arah Itachi FG n Sasuke-

Itachi: Oke, daripada kalian cemburu...Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Syerrent:Yehh! Itachi- nii ada banyak! Eh semuanya! Peluk Tachi-nii yuk!

Itachi FG: Kyaaa! -terjang ke arah Itachi-

Sasuke: Nii-san!-meluk Itachi asli-

Syerrent: Eh! Stop! Kalau kalian mau juga peluk Itachi-nii, ayo revieww!- dipeluk bunshin Itachi-


	7. Ide Gila!

**Chapter 7: Ide Gila!**

**Warning: makin sarap!**

**.**

**Muahahaha! Akhirnya Chapter 7 pun tlah muncul! Dan saya masih bingung entah Chapter berapa FFn ini berakhir O.o**

**Oke, daripada banyak curcolan gaje author, kita mulai yukkk!**

**.**

Uchiha's House, 23.00 am

Tak terasa, insiden 'reuni Uchiha bersaudara' tadi telah memakan waktu hingga 4 jam. Akhirnya, setelah melewati kegelapan malam diluar sana, kini sang Uchiha Sasuke pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tok tok tok!" Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"...Krikk...krik..." malangnya nasib Sasuke. Tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Ia melirik pada sebuah pot disamping teras nya, lebih tepat ia memandang arwah sang kakak.

"Aniki..." panggil Sasuke. Hantu itu pun tersadar dari lamunan-nya tentang sang manusia hiu itu *cieee*

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Kaa-san tou-san gak ada di rumah, trus-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia melihat segerombolan obor yang berjalan(?). Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat dengan jelas mengapa penyebab obor berjalan(?).

Oh. Itu ternyata segerombolan warga Konoha yang sedang memegang obor masing- masing, eh? Tunggu, memang apa yang terjadi?

"Aniki...memang apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil melihat segerombolan orang- orang yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya.

"Aku tak tahu, Sasu. Mungkin saja mereka mencarimu karena jam segini kau belum pulang," ucapnya enteng.

"Eh? Mencariku?" Sasuke terheran- heran. Tanpa ambil ancang-ancang, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah gerombolan(?) itu, meninggalkan hantu sang kakak yang terbengong- bengong.

"Hoiii! Aku disini!" teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya ala orang tenggelem. Namun, tak satupun orang yang mendengarnya, kecuali seonggok jangkrik yang tengah bersalin(?).

Sasuke mulai putus asa."!" tiba- tiba, ide muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Ia meneriakan kembali, tentunya dengan melambaikan tangan setinggi- tingginya.

"HOIIII!AKU ADA DISINI!" teriaknya. Berkat bantuan lambaian tangannya, ia berhasil membuat warga pun bergeming. Sayup- sayup, ia dapat mendengar suara orang- orang yang berbisik-bisik. Ia tersenyum senang, namun senyumannya memudar seketika ketika ia melihat seonggok jangkrik yang tengah bersalin tadi pun segera sakratul maut mengenaskan dan bisikan lebih tepatnya hinaan orang- orang disana.

"Ih...bau amat sih!"

"Bau keteknya dashyat banget!"

"...kri-ikk...krii..ik.." jangkrik sakratul maut.

"Uekkhhh...gua enek! Uekhh!" dan bisikan hinaan lainnya.

Oh. Ternyata karena bau ketek Sasuke yang maha dashyat, bau-nya dalam radius 100 km(?) dapat membuat orang muntah- muntah dan jangkrik pun pada sakratul maut(?)#ditabokSasuke#.

Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah. Urat simpang 100 pun muncul di kepalanya. Tiba- tiba, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura yang sangat berkoar- koar, hingga akhirnya munculah Susano'o lagi boker(?)-dijitakSusano'o-

Karena aura Sasuke ditambah aura ngeden Susano'o, sekumpulan warga itu berlari ke arah Sasuke, ala FansGirlnya yang mau nyerbu.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke! Kami mencarimu taukkk!" teriak sang ibu, Mikoto sambil berlari- larian, diikuti dengan warag lainnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Kami takut kau hilang seperti aniki-mu!" teriak sang ayah, Fugaku bak orang mendapat lotre 1 M(ber).

"He!?" Sasuke tercengang. Mengapa ayah-nya membawa- bawa aniki-nya segala?

Akhirnya, setelah berlari- larian , warga pun muncul mengelilingi Sasuke dengan tatapan mesum(?). Merasa pandangan itu menggoda, Susano'o menyelesaikan acara boker-nya dan segera masuk kembali dalam tubuh Sasuke. Kini, tinggal Sasuke pun berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong pada aniki-nya-tersayang, namun ia tak melihat sudah aniki-nya menghilang.

'Kami-sama, mohon lindungilah Sasuke dari mahluk mesum ini!' mohonnya sambil menatap warga- warga yang kelaparan tadi, siap menerkamnya. Tiba- tiba, sebuah tangan pun memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke otomatis memekik kaget.

"Ahh! Aku tahu aku ganteng! Sasuke masih pengen idup! Ahhh! Sasuke gak mau matiii!"

"Hei Sasuke!"

"K...kaa-san?" Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia melihat tangan sang ibu sedang memegang lengannya. Kini, ia menatap para warga yang sepertinya sudah sweatdrop habis- habisan. Hancur sudah imej-nya sebagai Uchiha keren. Ckckck.

"Sasuke! Ayo pulang!" Mikoto menyeret Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah. Fugaku mengumumkan agar semuanya bubar, lalu menyusul Mikoto.

"Kaa-san..aku-"

"Ngomongnya besok aja! Kaa-san ama tou-san udah ngantuk tau!" bentak Mikoto sambil narik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke diam 1001 bahasa.

Ia melihat tampang tou-sannya yang sedang menahan kantuk. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa, namun ia menghentikan niat-nya. Tiba- tiba, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. 'Kemana ya nii-san?'

.

TBC lagi-uhuk-


	8. Persiapan!

**Chapter 8: Persiapan!**

**Warning: Sakit perut!**

**.**

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng!**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, 07.00 am

"Hoahhmmm..." Sasuke menguap. Dilihatnya sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik kalender yang bertengger manis disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Libur. Syukurlah ia tak ada tugas hari ini, berarti ia bisa melaksanakan 'misi' dengan lancar. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua dan segera melakukan 'penyegaran jasmani'.

.

Setelah berpakaian, ia segera berlari menuju sebuah cermin besar di pintu lemarinya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, merasa bahwa sudah kece(bur) dan ganteng(baca:cantengan).

"Hehehe...gua kere(dan)n(ajis) ya...ckckck..." gumam nya sambil melihati pantulan dirinya. Lama- lama, ia mulai lupa akan tujuannya.

"Hoi!" tegur hantu sang kakak, yang tiba- tiba muncul begitu saja dari cermin. Sasuke segera tersentak kaget.

"Idih! Aniki! Kan' Sasu lagi ngaca!"

"Cepetan dong...gua udah kebelet nih!"

"Kebelet apaan?"

"Kebelet boker! Ya kebelet pengen piiip piiip-in tuh cecunguk berjubah awan(*udah tw kan?*)!"

"Ohhh..itu..." ujar Sasuke enteng. Tiba- tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Uangne piro?"

"Gubrak!" Itachi terjengkang(*hah?*). "Ya udah, entar deh kalo udah selesai!"

"Oke, oke!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia membereskan tas perlengkapan miliknya dan segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti dengan sang hantu.

.

Sasuke segera menyambar sebuah roti sandwich. Mikoto tiba- tiba datang dari arah dapur, tentunya sambil membawa segelas jus tomat. Mata Sasuke berubah jadi tomat(?).

"Eh ada Sasuke! Ohayou!" sapanya sambil memberikan jus itu.

"Ohayou juga kaa-san," ucap Sasuke lalu meneguk jus itu. Otgomatis, sang kakak yang melihat adiknya makan- makanan enak buatan ibunya tercinta, aura 'bagi donkk!' terpancar dari tubuh tembus pandangnya. Namun, Sasuke tak menyadarinya serta Mikoto tak dapat melihat arwah anaknya sendiri.

"Bagi dong..." bisik Itachi. Sasuke geleng- geleng, ia sedang mengemut sandwich itu.

"Aku kan kakakmu..." pinta Itachi sekali lagi. Sasuke geleng- geleng sambil menggigit sandwich dengan pose menggoda(?).

"Aaaa..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar- lebar. Itachi menatap sandwich lezat itu.

"Aumm..." Sasuke memakan salah satu bagian sandwich itu(*bukannya itu suara singa mengaum ya?=="*). Itachi mulai ngeces kayak anak kecil ngelihat permen lolipop.

"Uhmm.." Sasuke mengunyahnya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda bagi Itachi. Itachi mulai gondok.

"Bagi..." pinta Itachi. Kini, Sasuke ngunyah sambil geleng- geleng dengan kencang, hingga penghuni rambutnya(baca: kecoak)terbang semua.

"Hei! Ada apa kau ini!" bentak Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang makin lama makin menggila. 'Apa mungkin gua kasih sambelnya kebanyakan?' innernya.

Back to ItachiSasuke...

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Ia makin geleng- geleng kayak orang habis maen komedi puter dengan kecepatan 100 putaran/detik(*bayangkan sendiri*). Kesal, hantu itu segera memukul tengkuk Sasuke.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak. Ia segera menyambar segelas jus dan meminumnya. Mikoto udah sweatdrop.

"Makanya, kalo lagi makan jangan geleng- geleng!" tegurnya lalu segera kembali ke dapur. Itachi ngakak, namun semua suaranya hanya dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Hahahaha!"

"Diam kau, baka!" Sasuke ngomel- ngomel gaje.

"Hahahah!" Itachi kini ketawa sambil guling- gulingan di udara(?).

"BAKA ANIKI! DIEMMMM! KALO KAGAK GUA SANTET LOEE~!" Sasuke teriak dengan toa.

Slowmotion:

Pelahan Itachi kayang(?) kebelakang dengan tampang orang serangan jantung(?), disertai dengan adegan cengo ala Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur.

Disertai juga, dengan suara badan(babon) Fugaku yang baru bangun tidur, jatuh dari tangga sebelum nyungsep ke lantai akibat mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang amat- amat dashyat.

"Brukk!" Fugaku nyungsep ke lantai, dengan wajah duluan yang menyentuh lantai. Perlahan, gigi- gigi Fugaku pun berhamburan disertai dengan backsound 'PRANNGGG!' dan yang terakhir suara 'KRETEK KRETEK!' yang diakibatkan oleh retaknya lantai rumah.

Itachi yang sedang kayang melompati retakan itu dengan gaya yang sangat lamban, yang pada akhirnya nyungsep ke WC.

Sasuke mangap sambil melempar toa dan kita bisa lihat, betapa banyaknya gas hijau yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mikoto masih cengo.

Slowmotion: OFF

.

Bagaikan terkena bencana alam, kini rumah itu sangat sangat hancur. Mikoto yang melihat suami-nya yang mengenaskan sedang menghampirinya.

"Ughh..." Fugaku pun bangun. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan APA-YANG-LOE-LAKUKAN-PADA-GUE-?

"Ehehe,gomen Tou-san..." Sasuke cengengesan aja. Tanpa aba- aba, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"KABURRRRR!"

.

TBC lagi...

Gaje yah? Maafkan lah author stress ini...


	9. Misi Kacau!

**Chapter 9: Misi Kacau!**

**Warning: Makin gaje, kehilangan banyak akal, dll**

**.**

**Jelgerrr!**

**.**

Sasuke terus memacu kecepatan larinya. Ia tak melihat ke arah depan.

Slowmotion: ON

"BRUK!"

Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak Sai hingga keduanya bertabrakan. Gigi Sai dan Sasuke pun bertabrakan dan berhamburan(?) diiringi dengan backsound "PRANGGGG!" yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Bahkan, hantu Itachi yang sedang nyungsep di WC rumahnya mendengar itu dan langsung pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Saaasuuuukeeeee!" hantu pun menjerit ketika melihat adiknya bersama seseorang yang sama- sama benjol di kepala masing- masing.

Slowmotion: OFF

.

"Ya ampun, Sasu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan ke-kakak-an. 'Mungkin kualat kali gara- gara bikin nyungsep tou-san' innernya.

"Ughh..." Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat insiden tadi. "Gak apa- apa kok..."

Sai yang sedang mengelus kepalanya juga, segera melongo dan menatap Sasuke. "Sas, lu..lu ngomong ama siapa?"

Tiba- tiba, sebuah penampakan seorang pria muncul disamping Sasuke. Sai melongo dan keringet dingin.

"Se..se..SETAN!" Sai pun kabur dengan gak elitnya. Hantu Itachi yang menampakan diri dan Sasuke segera sweatdrop gede. Tiba- tiba, matanya menuju pada sebuah tas yang tergeletak saja di tengah jalan.

Ia memungut tas itu dan ia menemukan bermacam- macam kertas gulung dan sebuah kuas. Oh! Ternyata ini milik Sai. Ia ingin memanggil Sai, tetapi Sai sudah pergi jauh. Ia menghela napas dan tak lama kemudian senyuman penuh ide pun terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ia memasukan tas Sai ke dalam tas miliknya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya geleng- geleng kepala, ketularan virus Sasuke.

"Aniki..." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita jalankan misi kita,"

"I-iya deh..."

.

**Halaman Akatsuki**

Sasuke dan hantu Itachi telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mereka berdua ehem maaf, Sasuke saja segera memanjat ke atas pohon beringin (di Akatsuki Ghost Camp) yang terletak tak jauh dari markas. Sesampai di atas sana, ia duduk pada salah satu batang pohon dan memulai tugasnya.

"Nii-san, nii-san tunggu di bawah pohon. Jika ada seseorang yang lewat, nanti Sasu lempar batu dan nii-san harus kerjain orang itu. Oke?"

"Oke, terimakasih otouto-ku tersayang!" Itachi memeluk Sasuke ala suami yang mau ikut perang.

"Ssstt! Lepaskan aku!" bisiknya sambil cemberut. "Nanti kita ketahuan, baka!"

"Hehehe, gomen..." Itachi segera menghilang dan muncul di bawah pohon sana, menunggu aba- aba dari adiknya.

.

"Kriett..."pintu masuk markas pun terbuka. Tampak seekor mahluk bertopeng jingga dan berambut pirang sedang main rebut- rebutan cokelat. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Kini saatnya ia melempar batu dan memulai aksinya.

"Senpai! Itu 'kan cokelat Tobi!"

"Ah! Ini cokelat dari Sasori- danna tauk un!"

"Bletuk!"

"Aduh...sakit un.." gumam Deidara sambil mengelus pala kuningnya. "Siapa yang lempar batu?"

"Bukan Tobi lho senpai~"

Tiba-tiba segumpal asap putih muncul depan mereka. Tobi dan Deidara menghentikan aksi bacotnya.

"Huahahaha!"

"!" Tobi dan Deidara melongo sebentar. Kemudian tertawa jungkir balik.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Eh?" Itachi melihat sendiri penampilannya. sasuke yang diatas sana pun heran.

"Jelgerrr!"

Itachi melihat sendiri penampilannya. Ya ampun! Ia memakai konde dan kebaya! Wah, kesalahan teknis nih!

"Uhmm..." pipi tembus pandang Itachi memerah malu, lalu menghilang.

"Hahahaha!" Tobi dan Deidara masih ngakak. Sasuke pun menjitak jidatnya sendiri. "Hadeh..nii-san..."

"Sasuke! Bagaimana ini?" Itachi mengguncang- guncang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengeluarkan seperangkat tas milik Sai tadi. Ia membuka salah satu gulungan kertas itu dan melukis gambar dengan rinci. Itachi pun bingung.

"Buat apa, Sas?"

Tanpa banyak omong, gambar yang dibuat Sasuke pun segera keluar dari kertas dan menuju Tobi dan Deidara.

"Kyaaa!Tobi anak baek takut!" teriak Tobi sambil lari- lari.

"Unnn! Deidara takut! Un!" Deidara berlari kesana kemari. Sementara hantu itu masih mengejar. Tanpa aba- aba, Deidara dan Tobi masuk ke dalam markas dan mengunci pintu dengan rapat.

Merasa sasarannya hilang, kini segera menyerang hantu Itachi dengan tatapan aduh! Mau-gak-jadi-pacarku?. Sontak, ms itu segera menjuj ke arah Itachi.

"Huaaa!" Itachi pun kabur, tentunya dengan adegan terbang- terbangan(?). Dan Sasuke pun cengok...

.

TBC UN!

Review yah?


	10. Serius Nih!

**Chapter 10: Serius nih!**

**Warning: Makin menggila, hot, gaje action, dll.**

**Wahh...berkat para reviewers, saya bisa melanjutkan FFn ini sampai chapter 10! Gak kerasa ya?#bletak**

**MULAI!**

**.**

"Kyaaa!Tobi anak baek takut!" teriak Tobi sambil lari- lari.

"Unnn! Deidara takut! Un!" Deidara berlari kesana kemari. Sementara hantu itu masih mengejar. Tanpa aba- aba, Deidara dan Tobi masuk ke dalam markas dan mengunci pintu dengan rapat.

Merasa sasarannya hilang, kini segera menyerang hantu Itachi dengan tatapan aduh! Mau-gak-jadi-pacarku?. Sontak, ms itu segera menjuj ke arah Itachi.

"Huaaa!" Itachi pun kabur, tentunya dengan adegan terbang- terbangan(?). Dan Sasuke pun cengok...

.

**Chapter 10: Serius nih!**

"Hosh...hosh..." merasa hantu tadi sudah hilang, hantu sang kakak menghentikan lari-nya dan menatap sang adik yang masih cengok diatas pohon.

"Sa...hosh...suke!"

"Waaa!" Sasuke yang kaget mendengar teriakan gaib kakaknya segera terjatuh ke tanah. Tentunya, hantu itu menangkap Sasuke terlebih dahulu, sebelum mencium mesra sebuah genangan air suci (baca: comberan).

"Gomen ya, aniki. Aniki baek bener mau nagkep Sasu," ucap Sasuke yang masih ada di pelukan sang hantu.

"Itu juga karena aniki sayang kamu..." ucap hantu itu. Hantu itu segera membawa Sasuke kembali ke atas pohon.

Sasuke pun sweatdrop. 'Coba kek kayak gini...kan gua tadi gak mesti repot manjat pohon' innernya.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke. Ayo kita harus SERIUS!" ucap hantu itu sambil memberi penekanan pada kata "SERIUS" sehingga ribuan air hujan lokal menghujam wajah cool(ang asem) nya Sasuke.

"Ok deh, tapi jangan pake kuah segala kaleee..." ujar Sasuke sambil ngelap mukanya. Itachi sih senyum-senyum aja.

.

"AAAA!(UN)!" Tobi n Deidara masih teriak gaje, sehingga para anggota Akatsuki(-KisaItaTobiDeiPein) segera menghampiri kedua mahluk itu.

"Lu napa sih teriak-teriak segala?" tegur Hidan sambil usap- usap kupingnya.

"Itu..i-itu..." Deidara tergagap-gagap.

"Set...set..." Tobi juga tergagap-gagap.

"?" all bingung.

"itu...set...set...SETANNN!UNN!" Deidara langsung ngunci diri di kamar, bareng Tobi.

"Setan? Dimana?" teriak Konan.

"Diluar!" sahut Deidara. Segera saja, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu keluar dari markas rame- rame.

.

"Mana setannya?" tanya Sasori sambil ngamatin sekeliling.

"Ah! Gua capek-KYAAA!" Konan pun dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menyembul. Sontak, Sasori, Hidan, dan Kakuzu menengok ke belakang.

"Oi! Ini gua Zetsu!" ujar Zetsu yang baru muncul dari tanah. Semua menghela napas lega.

"Gua kira lu setannya" ucap Konan sambil ngelus dada. Zetsu langsung pundung ke tanah, diiringi lagu 'How Could This Happen To Me- Simple Plan'. Yang laen sweatdrop sambil geleng- geleng.

"Udah yuk! Gak-"

"Bushh!" tiba- tiba muncul segumpal asap putih. Kakuzu melanjutkan,"...Ada"

"Hihihi!" tiba- tiba muncul sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dan mata merah di belakang mereka(-ZetsuDeiTobi).

"Huaaaa! Kaburrr!" mereka pada lari keluar dari markas. Hnatu itu terus mengejar mereka.

.

Sedangkan, Sasuke yang sedang diatas pohon pun tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan...

"HUAHAHAHAHA! RASAINN!"

"KYAAAA!" sontak mendengar suara tawa Sasuke, mereka mempercepat larinya, tak peduli bahwa didepan mereka ada sebuah jembatan. Mereka terus lari...lari...

Dan...

Dan...

Mereka pun makin berlarian dengan sangat kencang. Tak merasa bahwa didepannya terdapat sebuah pijakan kayu yang keropos.

.

Di dalam kamar...

"Senpai, apa hantunya sudah pergi?" tanya Tobi takut-takut.

"Coba cek aja, un!" perintah Deidara sambil menendang bokong Tobi dan Tobi pun keluar dari kamar. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar dan menemukan suasana sangat sepi.

"Aman senpai! Gak ada-"

"Hiks...hiks..." tiba- tiba terdengar suara tangisan. Tobi berhenti bicara.

"...Kyaaa!" Tobi menerjang Deidara dan memeluknya dengan rasa takut yang meluap-luap (*halah!*).

"Senpai...suara apa itu?"

"Coba senpai lihat, un" Deidara melepas pelukan Tobi. Ia mulai berjalan, tentunya dengan diikuti Tobi.

"Hiks..." suara tangisan makin jelas.

"Oh, dari arah dibalik kursi tamu ya, un?" tanyanya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi tamu dan...

"Oh...Zetsu-senpai toh!" Tobi teriak senang. Tadinya, ia mengira bahwa ada hantu yang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa lu,Zet un?" tanya Deidara.

"Begini...hiks..."

.

"BRAKKK!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Jebuurr!"

Kayu pijakan di jembatan tua itu pun jebol sepanjang 2 meter. Segera saja Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Sasori terjatuh ke sungai. Sedangkan Konan pun bergantung pada salah satu papan pijakan.

Ia melongok sebentar ke bawah dan ia melihat teman-temannya berada di atas batu- batu besar dan cadas, hingga ia melihat air di sekitar temannya berubah kemerah- merahan. Darah. Sontak, Konan pun berjengit melihat mereka pada mati mengenaskan.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kriett.." kayu yang menjadi pegangan Konan mulai retak. Konan sudah mulai panik. Ia tak ingin mati mengenaskan seperti teman- temannya.

"Grep!" tiba- tiba Konan merasakan sebuah tangan memegangnya agar tak terjatuh. Perlahan, ia merasa dirinya ke daratan dan membuka matanya, ingin tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Dan, orang itu ialah...

.

TBC LAGI! #bletakk!


	11. Pertandingan Sharingan!

Kyaaa! Berkat para readers tercinta, FF ini berhasil dapet 40 reviews!*nebar bunga*

Special thanks to:

Haru Akina

Vans- Sama

tiya- chan

kecoa idup

puchan

Uchiha Sakura

Kaito

7D

Andre Uchiha

Arrum Junnie

lavenderchan

Goddes of Idiocy

abc

guest

lio48

Yukki-onnachan19

Unknown-Ze

BlueBubbleBoom

Sannur

Dan para readers sekalian...

Akhirnya...author sedeng yang baru berumur 12 tahun ini bisa tembus ke chapter 11! Arigatou! Arigatou! -sungkan-, dan daripada banyak curcol gaje yang bisa bikin gondok, ini dia...

.

**Chapter 11: Pertandingan Sharingan!**

**Warn: Makin aneh bin gaje dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya yang bisa membuat anda kejang- kejang**

.

"Kenapa lu,Zet un?" tanya Deidara.

"Begini...hiks..."

.

"BRAKKK!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Jebuurr!"

Kayu pijakan di jembatan tua itu pun jebol sepanjang 2 meter. Segera saja Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Sasori terjatuh ke sungai. Sedangkan Konan pun bergantung pada salah satu papan pijakan.

Ia melongok sebentar ke bawah dan ia melihat teman-temannya berada di atas batu- batu besar dan cadas, hingga ia melihat air di sekitar temannya berubah kemerah- merahan. Darah. Sontak, Konan pun berjengit melihat mereka pada mati mengenaskan.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kriett.." kayu yang menjadi pegangan Konan mulai retak. Konan sudah mulai panik. Ia tak ingin mati mengenaskan seperti teman- temannya.

"Grep!" tiba- tiba Konan merasakan sebuah tangan memegangnya agar tak terjatuh. Perlahan, ia merasa dirinya ke daratan dan membuka matanya, ingin tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Dan, orang itu ialah...

Mempunyai rambut...

Memakai baju...

Memiliki dua mata...

Dan memiliki sebuah -plakk!-

Orang itu ialah...

...

...

"Maukah jadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil mengecup tangan Konan.

"Brukk!"

"Haaa! Konan! Kau kenapa!"

Rupanya, sang hantu tadi yang menyelamatkan Konan. Otomatis, Konan yang ditembak hantu Itachi pun pingsan. Bukan karena keGANTENGANnya, bukan karena ke-kece-an, tetapi salahkan saja bau parfum WC rumahnya(chapter 8) yang masih menempel di tubuh tembus pandangnya. Segera saja, Konan pingsan. Ckckck...

.

.

"Gini...tadi kan gua keluar markas, terus hiks kayak biasa gua lewat tanah dong...hiks...gua...gua..."

"Gua napa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Guaa...DIBILANG KONAN SETAN! HUAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!UN!"

Zetsu teriak memakai toa hasil copetan tetangga sebelah. Alhasil, Tobi dan Deidara melayang dengan mulus(baca: melayang ke jamban sebelah).

"Zetsu senpai ja'at! Tobi kan jadi kotor...huweeee!" Tobi nangis.

"..." Deidara hanya diam. Perlahan- lahan, kepala kuning Deidara menyembul dari balik air jamban. Ia menatap Zetsu.

"Zetsu..."

"Apa?" tanya Zetsu innocent. Tiba- tiba Deidara tersenyum, layaknya seorang artis hollywood terendam lumpur.

"Zetsu- chan..."

"I-iya?"

"Zetsu...RASAKAN AKIBATNYA! KATSU!"

"DUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"WWAAAA!"

Dengan kekuatan bom Deidara, ledakan itu berhasil membuat Zetsu mental ke langit dan berubah menjadi bintang hijau(?). Sedangkan itu, markas pun dinyatakan HANCUR atas UUA(Undang-Undang Akatsuki) tahun. 6666 pasal 6 ayat 66(*lupakan*).

Tobi tercengang lebar dari balik topengnya. Ia mulai lupa akan kotornya air jamban yang membasahi jubahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Tobi keluar dari jamban nista itu. Tanpa aba- aba, Deidara menarik Tobi untuk membersihkan diri di sungai Konohancol, yang katanya 1 tutup botol dapat menghilangkan noda membandel(*lha?*), tanpa menghiraukan Zetsu yang kini nyangkut di salah satu awan.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang udah bete nunggu atas pohon udah kayak monyet (*nyadar tuh!*)#dibacok, segera turun dari pohon.

"Kriett..." pintu markas terbuka. Cepat- cepat, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon tadi. Lalu, mengintip dari batang pohon.

"Haduh...jubahnya kotor banget un~~" keluh seseorang berambut kuning, diikuti dengan sesosok lolipop gaje dibelakangnya. 'Pasti mereka Akatsuki' inner Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

Dengan nista, ia mengambil salah satu ular yang sedang berenang atas pohon dan melemparnya pada mereka.

"Kyaaa! Ulerrr!" Tobi teriak- teriak panik. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Deidara yang sangat super 100 kali bau.

"Lepasin gua un!" ronta Deidara. Akhirnya, ia berlari untuk menghindari mahluk lolipop itu. Sedangkan, Tobi mengejar Deidara dengan uler masih nempel di topengnya, dan terjadilah adegan Tobi and Deiderry(?). Sasuke pun cekikikan kayak KuntilKutilang(?). Mendengar cekikik- kikikan gaje itu, Deiderry dan Tobi makin kencang larinya, udah kayak kuda yang buntutnya dibakar api. Ckckckck...(again)

.

Sesampai disana, mereka melihat sebuah pemandangan ajaib di bawah sana. Sontak, adegan 'Tobi and Deiderry' terhenti. Mereka melihat seorang salah satu anggota mereka terdampar di pinggir sungai dengan sebuah...ehm...Hantu? Ya! Mereka melihat hantu itu akan mencium Konan seperti yang di film 'Sleeping Beauty' itu.

"NOOOO! KONAN-SENPAI!" Tobi melupakan tujuannya dan berlari ke arah Konan x Hantu Itachi. Hantu itu menyadarinya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Dan memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' yang dapat membuat Sasuke terboker- boker.

"Hiii..." Tobi berjalan mundur. Ia sangat takut melihat hantu itu yang sudah berubah menjadi seram. Deidara sih udah teler duluan.

"Sriinggg!" tiba- tiba, sharingan Tobi menyala. Hantu Itachi pun tak mau kalah. Ia mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"Apa itu...sebuah...sharingan?" gumam Tobi/ Madara ketika melihat sharingan hantu itu. Ia mendekati hantu itu dengan (o)ga(o)gah(an) dan berani. Perang sharingan dimulai.

"Grrr..." Tobi menggeram. Sharingannya makin merah.

"..." Itachi tetep diem aja tuh.

Saking merahnya, tiba- tiba...

.

.

.

TBC LAGI YA... O ya, doa'in Syerrent-chan dong supaya nilai UTS-nya bagus^^

Ok, that's will be continued again, so i need just one words for REVIEW okay?  
Sign, Syerrent-chan


	12. Berpelukan!

**Chapter 11: Berpelukan!**

**Warn: makin gaje bin aneh, pendek, kehabisan ide, kejang2, muntaber, dll.**

"Sriinggg!" tiba- tiba, sharingan Tobi menyala. Hantu Itachi pun tak mau kalah. Ia mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"Apa itu...sebuah...sharingan?" gumam Tobi/ Madara ketika melihat sharingan hantu itu. Ia mendekati hantu itu dengan (o)ga(o)gah(an) dan berani. Perang sharingan dimulai.

"Grrr..." Tobi menggeram. Sharingannya makin merah.

"..." Itachi tetep diem aja tuh.

Saking merahnya, tiba- tiba...

.

.

.

"Pett!"

"Hah?" Itachi cengok.

"E-eh? Mana sharingan Tobi? Kyaaaa! Sharinganku ilangg!" Tobi teriak- teriak.

Oh, rupanya Tobi lupa sesuatu. Ia lupa akan rumus yang diberikan dari nenek moyangnya, yaitu: 'Semakin merah = nyari mati'. Ini sharingan ato rumus 'makin lama = makin kebelet' sih?

"Khehkehehe..." Itachi tertawa nista kayak encek- encek(baca: kakek2) gak makan 60 tahun. Merasa sudah tak ada senjata lagi, Tobi segera berlari ke arah Konan yang masih pingsan.

Itachi menyadarinya dan terjadilah rebut- rebutan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh seorang pria berambut...err kuning?

"HAH?" keduanya cengok. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara- sang pria/ banci kuning- itu menggendong Konan di sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang sebuah tanah liat ukuran XXL(?), disertai senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Macam- macam...nih!" ancam Deidara sambil mengacungkan tanah liatnya depan muka hantu Itachi dan Tobi. Keduanya pun merinding.

Tanpa aba- aba, Deidara pun terbang ke atas langit sambil membawa tubuh Konan. Ia terbang di atas burung tanah liat raksasanya dan terjadilah drama penculikan' Rahwana dan Dewi Shinta Versi Naruto'...

Tobi dan Itachi meratapi kepergian Konan di tangan Deidara(?).

.

5 menit kemudian...

"WAAOOOWWAAOOO!" terdengar dari kejauhan sana, seseorang memberi kode-?- dan melambai- lambaikan tangannya, kayak orang minta tolong.

"Nii-san! Where are youuuu!" oh rupanya otouto tersayang-nya Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya segera terbang ke arah Sasuke dan menerjangnya.

"OTOUTO! Hikss...hiks..." Itachi menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke speechless.

"Kenapa denganmu, baka- aniki?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan sang kakak.

"Hiks...hiks...Deidara...Konan..." Itachi masih nangis. Sasuke makin sweatdrop.

"Iya iya, kenapa dengan Konan dan Deidara?"

"Itu...di..hiks...atas..." Itachi menunjuk ke atas langit. Mata Sasuke pun membulat. Hantu itu mendongakan kepala menatap Sasuke. "Kau lihat sendiri hiks.. kan?"

"Aniki...itu...itu..." Sasuke terbata- bata. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat semua ini. "Itu kan...segerombol burung gereja..."

GUBRAK! Itachi kayang dan segera menjitak kepala Sasuke. "Bukan itu, baka otouto! Yang sebelah barat!

"Ohh... itu ada..." Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah barat. "Matahari terbenam...menenggelamkan semua cintaku pada Sakuraa~~ Oh matahari terbenam...kau malas sekali...baru jam 5 sore udah mau tidur...uuhhuuu~~Matahri kau-"

"Bletakk!" sebelum menyelesaikan nyanyian gajenya, Itachi sudah menimpuk kepala Sasuke pake CPU. Timbulah bakso di kepala(gendeng) Sasuke.

"Aduh...sakit tauk!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengelus- ngelus 'bakso hasil kerjaan 1 detik Itachi ' yang bertengger di kepalanya. Itachi mendengus sambil menahan rasa gondok.

"Aduh, Sasuke...adikku... itu yang ada di sebelah kiri!" geram Itachi. Kali ini ia sambil memegang anjing milik author, siap- siap kalo Sasuke ngawur lagi.

Syerrent: Kyaaa! Tachi-niii! Balikin Brino-ku!

Itachi: Nih! -lempar Brino-

Syerrent: -kena kepala- Huwee! Tachi-nii! Sakitt!

Brino: Auuurrgfff! Aurfhhh!-kesakitan(kayaknya)-

Itachi: Ahhh! Maaf Syerrent-chan! Maaf!

Syerrent: Huh! Ayo lanjutin!

Brino: -gigit lengan Itachi-

Itachi: KYAAA!

Back to FFN...

.

"Oh iya, ada sebuah burung raksasa dan...dan...tunggu!" Sasuke mengambil teropong miliknya. "Ada 2 orang, yang satu menunggangi burung raksasa itu dan yang satunya lagi lunglai, kayaknya pingsan deh" ucapnya sambil mengamati.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...(maklum LOLA)

"Haa!? Ada orang yang bisa mengendarai burung!" Sasuke teriak- teriak gaje. Matanya tiba- tiba berbinar. "Apa itu dewa- dewa yang sering aku lihat di kuil Nakano?"

Tiba- tiba, ia segera sembah sujud ama tuh burung raksasa tadi.

"BAkaa!" Itachi teriak frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia mengahbisi sang adik sekarang juga, namun ia tak tegaan. "Itu Deidara ama Konan! Cepet selametin Konan!"

"Eh? I-iya iya..." tiba- tiba Susano'o menyembul dari punggung Sasuke dan menyiapkan busur gaibnya. Dengan gaya komandan, Sasuke memberi aba- aba pada Susano'o.

"3...2...1...tembak!"

"Siap, Komandan!"

"Wushh!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Panah gaib Susano'o memanah burung itu, sehingga Deidara terjatuh. Tiba- tiba, sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah, rupanya Tobi (yg sempat terlupakan) menangkap Deidara dan Konan, pastinya dengan versi Madara yang KECE(BUR), COOL(ang asem!), GANTENG(baca: GANtungan banTENG), dan PERKASA( Baca: PERKAkas SAlon).

"Ughh..." Konan membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipelukan Deidara yang sedang tepar.

"KYAAAAAA!" Konan teriak. Tiba- tiba, tampak seseorang memegang bahunya.

"Kau tak apa- apa, Konan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Konan menengok slowmotion dan...

Dan...

"K-kau..." Konan membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia menatap mata seseorang tadi yang menepuk bahunya dan langsung cengok.

Seseorang tadi tersenyum dengan cool-nya. 'OMG! Kece bener! Itachi aja kalah' inner Konan.

"NOOO!" tiba- tiba, Itachi dan Sasuke pun mecegah Konan untuk menatap 'orang itu' lama- lama.

Sama seperti Konan, Itachi dan Sasuke pun berdiri mematung. Begitu juga Susano'o yang barusan berlari- lari menyusul tuannya yang geblek(baca: Sasuke), diam menatap orang itu.

"Itu kan..." Sasuke bergidik. Ia menatap ada sebuah mahluk yang seukuran Susano'o berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura rasa cinta yang menguar.

"Kau..." Itachi ingin menangis haru. Ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Kau...kau...KAKEK MADARA!HUWWEEEE!"

"CUCU KU!" Madara tak kalah heboh. Ia memeluk kedua cucunya dan meninggalkan Susano'o yang sedang cengok menatap Susano'o ungu milik Sasuke.

"Aduhh...cucuku...kalian sudah besar ya..." gumam Madara sambil memeluk Uchiha bersaudara itu. Tiba- tiba, entah dari mana, bunga- bunga sakura berjatuhan dari langit. Konan dan yang lain menatap langit(-Deidara).\

"Hai semua! Apa aku telat?"

"KYAAA! Susan- chan!" hantu Itachi memeluk sesuatu yang bersinar kemerahan. "Kau cantik sekali, Susan-chan. Aku rindu..."

Sementara itu, Itachi yang sedang memeluk Susan-chan, Madara dan Sasuke menangis haru sambil berpelukan. Begitu juga Konan. Ia memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama Madara dan Sasuke. Deidara masih tepar di bawah pohon sana.

Kedua Susano'o milik Madara dan Sasuke merangkul satu sama lain, dan mulai menghampiri Susan-chan yang sedang dipeluk Itachi.

"Susan-chan..."

.

.

TBC lagi yah...

O ya, sebelum itu, author-chan ingin menanyakan pada readers sekalian, siapa sih Susan-chan? Jika ada yang tahu, masukin di kotak review ya~~ :3

Trus, doa'in author yah, soalnya mau UTS tanggal 16 Oktober nanti biar nilainya bagus, ok? Kalo nilai UTS-nya bagus, maka ide yang ada di kepala author- chan bakal lancar lagi kok. Gomenne ya kalo gak seru, finally, i just wanna say:

-THANK YOU FOR READ THIS AND GOODBYE^^-


	13. Pertemuan

"Hai semua! Apa aku telat?"

"KYAAA! Susan- chan!" hantu Itachi memeluk sesuatu yang bersinar kemerahan. "Kau cantik sekali, Susan-chan. Aku rindu..."

Sementara itu, Itachi yang sedang memeluk Susan-chan, Madara dan Sasuke menangis haru sambil berpelukan. Begitu juga Konan. Ia memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama Madara dan Sasuke. Deidara masih tepar di bawah pohon sana.

Kedua Susano'o milik Madara dan Sasuke merangkul satu sama lain, dan mulai menghampiri Susan-chan yang sedang dipeluk Itachi.

"Susan-chan..."

.

**Chapter 12: Pertemuan**

**Warning: Hancur lebur, makin menggila, sinting, sembelit, dll yg bisa membuat anda ditabok Itachi(?).**

Hai semua! Aku balik lagi! Muah muah!(*readers: huwekk*) Makasih ya atas doa reader-san sekalian!...saya dapat nilai rapot mid semester dengan hasil yang memuaskan dan masih bertahan di ranking 2! Yeah!Sebagai rasa terimakasih, inilah dia chapter 12!

Notes: Maaf ya, saya hiatus lamaaaaa banget...

.

"Plakk!"

Tiba- tiba mata Itachi-sang hantu- terbelalak. Ia mengelus pipi tembus pandangnya. Ia kaget apa yang dilihatnya.

"Grrr! Itachi!...kenapa kau ...tinggalkan...aku!?" tiba- tiba, susano'o yang dipanggil Susan-chan itu mengamuk dengan garang. Itachi tiba- tiba sembah sujud, tak lupa dengan memakai blangkon yang entah darimana asalnya, dan juga bajunya yang berubah menjadi baju batik.

"Maafkan hamba, kanjeng Susano'o yang baik...kece..." Itachi sembah sujud di kaki(?) susano'o. Padahal dalam hati udah muntaber(?)

"Tak akan kumaafkan," ucap Susano'o Itachi dengan sadis. Yang ada, Itachi malah ditampol pake cermin yata. Susano'o Sasuke dan Madara sweatdrop. Sasuke sweatdrop. Madara kayang. Konan cengo. Deidara yang bangun tiba- tiba nungging, author eswete, komputer tiba- tiba meledak. Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Susan- chan jahat...hiks..hiks...kau tak bertanggung jawab! Lihat perutku yang sudah membesar ini! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks.." hantu itu menangis sambil menunjukan perutnya yang sudah membesar-akibat busung lapar-.

"A-apa? Kau tak bercanda akan?" tanya susano'o Madara heran.

"Ciyus? Miapa?" giliran susano'o Sasuke bertanya.

"..." susano'o Itachi diam.

"..."

"..."

"Plak! Duar! Cring! Klotak! Wadauuuu!Kyaaa!"

Hutan yang tadinya rimbun dan lebat itu habis akibat aksi susano'o Itachi. Pohon- pohon pun hancur bak habis dilanda tsunami. Bedanya, disini tak ada air nya. Kira- kira apa yang terjadi para readers? Silahkan lihat chapter berikutnya#dibakar readers.

.

Habislah nasib kedua susano'o Madara dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua babak belur dihajar dengan seorang susano'o Itachi. Catat itu, seorang susano'o Itachi. Tentu saja hal itu mmebuat Madara dan Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati. Langsung aja, yang lain mengumpat dibalik pohon yang masih tersisa.

Sementara itu, susan'o Itachi masih mengeluarkan aura garang yang sangat pekat. Bahkan, majikannya sendiri tak berani mendekatinya. Sementara itu, susano'o yang habis dihajar masih tepar dengan khidmatnya. Bahkan, Deidara yang tadinya ingin menculik Konan pun lupa akan tujuannya.

Tiba- tiba, entah angin darimana, munculah sesosok misterius tiba- tiba berdiri di depan susano'o Itachi yang masih murka. Ia membuka topeng yang dikenakannya dan...

Dan...

Jreengg!

Ternyata author yang menulis cerita ini!

Dengan segera,author menjinakan susano'o Itachi yang sedang marah itu. Author mengelus- ngelus kepala susano'o, sehingga ekor suano'o itu berkibas- kibas. Ini susano'o atau anjing author sih?

"Itachi Nii-chan!" panggil author pada Itachi yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Namun...

Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan kesal, author menghampiri pohon tersebut dan terlihatlah hantu Itachi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Bletak!"

"Kyaa! Gempa! Emakkk! Tolong!" Itachi ngelatah sendiri.

"Bruakk!" dengan gondok bin kesel, author menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Baka nii-chan! Cepet tuh urusin susano'o nya! Aku udah jinakin!" teriak author pake toa entah darimana.

"Aku takut..." tiba- tiba hantu itu menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Grrrr cepet urusin sono ato kagak ni fict gaje gak selesai- selesai! Asal tahu ya, aku udah bosen tauk ama fict gaje ini! Jadi cepetannnn!" author ngebacot pake toa, hingga seluruh penghuni hutan coret character yang ketakutan tadi, termasuk para susano'o kita yang tercinta eaaa. Itachi yang ketakutan pun berdiri seketika.

"Sabar thor...aku juga udah bosen dipake di fict ini terus...aku kan mau nya yang angst horor gitu..." keluh Sasuke sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu author. Author yang memang dasarnya bukan Sasuke FG, hanya diam saja.

"Hn" balas author gaje itu. Sasuke pun merasa ada lagi orang dingin seperti dia. (p.s: padahal author itu di rumah bawel, di sekolah pendiam).

"Baik, author imouto- chan..." gumam Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati susano'o.

"Kyaa! Itachi- nii panggil aku ada kata imouto- chan? Kyaa! Arigatou!" tiba- tiba author yang memang merupakan Fans beratnya si keriput coret Itachi, memeluk tubuh tembus pandang Itachi.

"..."Sasuke pun jadi cemburu.

"Ih...padahal kan gue pengen juga peluk Itachi kayak gitu.."Konan illfeel.

"Hehehe..."Madara senyam senyum gaje.

"..."Deidara cengok.

"Prok prok prok! Hiks..hiks..." Ketiga Susano'o itu tepuk tangan dan sambil menangis haru. Ini orang kawinan ato apa sih? Lupakan.

"Bye nii-chan! Hehehe!" author itu tiba- tiba menghilang, kembali ke dunia nyata(baca: ngetik komputer).

"un...itu adeknya...e-elu?" tanya Deidara sambil cengok.

"Ya...karena dia ngefens berat ama gue, ampe di fb nya aja banyak gambar gue yang banyak di like ama orang- orang, ya sudah gue anggep aja," ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

"Anggep apaan?" giliran Konan bertanya.

"Babu! Ya enggaklah, adek angkat gue!"

"Hiks...hiks..nii-san jahat!" tiba- tiba Sasuke pundung di bawah pohon.

"Eh! Jangan cemburu dong!" sergah Itachi sambil memeluk adik kandungnya yang tersayang. Konan dan lainnya menangis haru.

"Krek..." tiba- tiba tanah retak sendiri. Hal itu membuat semuanya menajdi bingung.

"Jrengg!" tiba- tiba, munculah para mayat hidup Akatsukiter yang sudah mati di chapter- chapters sebelumnya.

"Hiii...apa itu?" ketiga susano'o menunjuk- nunjuk para mayat hidup Akatsukiter yang habis dibunuh Itachi.

"Itachi...tanggung jawab kau..." tiba- tiba, salah seorang mayat hidup yang dikenal sebagai Hidan, mengancungkan tangannya yang sudah kaku pada Itachi. Tak lupa dengan kepala yang hampir lepas.

"Itachi...kau apakan Konan ku?" giliran zombie Pein, si leader Akatsuki yang berjalan menghampiri Itachi. Botol Mirai Ocha yang dilempar Itachi masih setia nyangkut di mulutnya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Konan dan Sasuke berlindung dibalik tubuh Itachi.

"Siapa yang membuat semua ini hah!?" tiba- tiba Itachi berteriak lantang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang setengah ular berkacamata pun muncul.

"Aku. Yakushi Kabuto. Aku lah yang membangkitkan mereka, hahahah!"

"Jadi kau ya? Grr..." Itachi menggeram.

"Hahaha! Mau apa? Melawanku?" tantang Kabuto dengan cengiran mautnya.

.

TBC To Chapter 14: In The End...

Gomen yan readers...kalo gak seru~

Bye!


	14. In The End (not yet)

**Chapter 14: In The End**

**Warning: Sad Chapter, sedikit humor, dll.**

**.**

**Hai minna! Maaf saya lama update lagi ya...maklum, anak sekolahan banyak tugas gitu lho~  
Sebelum itu, terimakasih sebanyak- banyaknya para readers setia hingga saya bisa membuat FF ini menjadi 14 chapter! Arigatou! Arigatou!**

**.**

**Ini dia chapter 14!**

**.**

"Hahaha! Mau apa? Melawanku?" tantang Kabuto dengan cengiran mautnya.

"Jangan sok, Kabuto!" persimpangan empat di kepala Itachi mulai muncul. "Kau telah membuat mereka menjadi zombie- zombie ini! Dan sekarang, karena aku yang telah membunuh mereka, maka aku akan menghentikan ini semua!"

"Hahaha! Mana bisa seorang kakek muda yang sudah mati menghentikan mereka yang menjadi Edo Tensei? Hahaha! Kau itu hantu, Itachi! Hanya sesosok hantu yang penasaran!" Kabuto tertawa lepas. Itachi mulai habis kesabaran. Aura berwarna merah mengelilinginya. Konan dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengumpat di balik punggungnya, segera meninggalkannya entah kemana.

"Aku tak peduli walaupun aku hantu atau tidak," ujar Itachi. Aura merah telah sempurna menyelimuti tubuh Itachi. "Tetapi, aku akan melawanmu semampu kekuatanku!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Edo Tensei tak akan bisa dihentikan!" Kabuto mulai emosi. Tak lama kemudian, ia memanggil ular- ular kuchiyose yang rupanya Orochimaru. "Kau tak akan menang dariku, baka! Kau sendiri!"

"Sasuke? Sini kau," panggil Itachi sambil menengok ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, ia sweatdrop sendiri. Semua orang yang tadinya utuh(?) berkumpul dibelakangnya, kini menghilang begitu saja. Termasuk Sasuke. 'Bener juga sih Kabuto...gue sendiri...' innernya.

"Sudah kubilang apa, Itachi? Kau sendiri! Lagian, mana ada yang mau membantu seonggok hantu kakek muda penasaran sepertimu!" Kabuto meremehkan Itachi dengan sadisnya. Sementara itu, mayat- mayat edo tensei yang dibangkitkan Kabuto menatap tajam Itachi, seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga(*lho?*). Namun, ia mengabaikan hal itu. Ia terfokus pada Kabuto.

"Semuanya! Serang!" Shit. Kabuto memerintahkan dahulu mayat edo tensei itu untuk mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu. Gila! 3 zombie(baca:Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein) melawan seorang hantu bernama Itachi sendirian? Dan juga para susano'o menghilang begitu saja? Oh goshh...

Itachi memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Sringgg!" tiba- tiba, mangekyou sharingan muncul.

"Hyaaa!" zombie Pein itu menyerang Itachi dengan menggajah buta(?)(p.s: babi buta bosen-_-). Namun, dengan sigap, Itachi mengelak pukulan Pein.

Melihat ada celah kesempatan, Itachi menendang muka Pein dan Pein pun mental dari medan perang(?) itu. Dari kejauhan, Itachi yakin Pein sedang tepar dengan mulut tersumpal Mirai Ocha.

"Slurrr!"

"Wuits!"

Hampir saja Itachi terkena sulur Kakuzu. Namun, nasib baik tak berpaling padanya. Hidan melayangkan sebuah sabetan sabitnya dan berhasil melukai perutnya. Hantu itu memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Anehnya ia tak melihat ada darah setitik pun(kan hantu mas-_-). Namun, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat.

Dengan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, ia bangkit menyerang Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Bruaghhh!"

"Prangg!"

"Ctarr!"

"Jeduaghhh!"

Hidan dan Kakuzu berhasil dilumpuhkan Itachi. Kaki hilang, muka penyok, mulut sobek, bibir dower, rambut kribo, gigi ompong, tangan di jidat, bibir dower, itulah penggambaran Kakuzu dan Hidan sekarang. Cukup nista bukan? Ckckck.

"Hah...hah!" hantu itu kelelahan. Ia menatap Kabuto yang kini tengah minum teh dan makan talas goreng.

"Nyam nyam nyam..."

"Woi! Udahan makannya! Cepetan nih! Gua udah kebelet!" teriak hantu itu sambil menahan rasa laper+gondok.

"Males." dengan santai, Kabuto menjawab teriakan Itachi.

"Jelgerrr!" hanya karena sebuah kata 'mutiara' Kabuto, Itachi kehilangan kesabaran. Menurut penelitian author sedeng, kesabaran Itachi sudah rata- rata dibawah nol derajat.

"KABUTO!"

"WOAAAAA!"

tiba- tiba, Itachi teriak pake toa bervolume 100000000000000000000000Hz tepat pada telinga Kabuto. Kabuto pun jungkir balik dari kursi yang sedang ia duduki, lalu berguling- guling menuruni tebing curam, mental ke antara pohon- pohon dan nyangkut disana.

"Adauwww!"

Entah karena apa, Kabuto berteriak dan ia mental lagi entah kemana. Itachi yakin, pasti karena duri pohon kaktus yang tumbuh disana. Tak mau kehilangan jejak Kabuto, Itachi mengkuti Kabuto.

Akhirnya, Itachi melihat Kabuto akan terjatuh di bantaran sungai Konohancol, tepatnya ditengah- tengah sebuah...err...lingkaran obor? Yang dikelilingi orang- orang? Eh?

"Tuingg..." dengan kecepatan 150 km/ menit, Kabuto sukses terjatuh tepat ditengah- tengah orang yang sedang duduk bersila mengelilinginya. Obor- obor di bantaran sungai Konohancol itu tiba- tiba mati.

"Demi Hashirama-chan, apa yang terjadi!"

"Eh ada Sasuke ganteng! Sasuke kece!"

"Pein gila eh Pein sarap eh Pein edan!"

"Art is a Big Bang, un!"

Oh! Rupanya mereka menghilang karena sedang berdiskusi di bantaran sungai! Itachi pun lega.

"Ugh..." Kabuto bangkit. Konan, Sasuke, Deidara, dan juga Madara menjauh dari Kabuto. Mereka berlindung dibalik tubuh Itachi. Itachi pun sweatdrop lagi.

"Hei, jangan kalian tinggalin aku lagi dong...ntar aku kalah gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Nasib! Un!" sorak semua yang ada disitu(-Itachi). Itachi pun pundung di dalam air sungai(?).

"Hayo! Pegel nih gue!" keluh Kabuto. Ia menarik rambut Itachi dan Itachi pun berada di daratan.

"Sialan lu! Rambut gua ntar rontok begoo!" Itachi gondok.

"Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh lama-lama? Gak lihat noh, si author gila udah gigit- gigit keyboard saking keselnya?" ucap Kabuto sambil nunjuk si author yang lagi menggigit keyboard.

"Iya iya. Ayo! Kita mulai!"

"Yo!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan dimulai. Kabuto vs. Itachi.

"Woi! Tunggu!" tiba- tiba, Sasuke nongol. Itachi dan Kabuto menghentikan aksi perang lempar duit(?).

"Lho? Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi heran. Ia kesal diganggu terus dari tadi.

"Kan di komik vol. 61 kan ada aku dan nii-san lawan Kabuto?"

"Oh iya hahaha gua lupa,"

"Yasudah ayo!" Sasuke memasang kuda- kuda.

Pertarungan dimulai...

.

Tiba- tiba, Kabuto membentuk segel di tangannya. Seketika itu juga, batu- batu di dinding bantaran sungai pun mulai menghujani Itachi dan Sasuke.

Anehnya, susano'o yang seharusnya muncul pun tak muncul juga.

"Woi author! Stop dulu!" ujar Itachi. Author menghentikan hujan batu itu.

"Eh, itu bukannya susano'o kita ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk para susano'o yang rupanya...

.

.

TBC to Chapter 15!

hehehe maaf ya minna-san kalo makin gaje. Bye!

-sign, Syerrent-


End file.
